Valentine's Day
by Akitao Yuki Moon
Summary: What would you do, if you were rejected and confessed on the same day? Yaoi! G27, light TsunaxKyoko.


A:/N: Hello guys~! This is a Valentine special~!

Hope you enjoy~ and Happy Late Valentine's Day~!

Pairing: **G27**, light Tsuna x Kyoko.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano! **

* * *

Tsuna softly sighed as he made his way to school, alone. His best friends couldn't come to school because they both got sick, for some reason. He sighed again,

It'll be such an eventful day...

Valentine's day.

Pink visible blush spread across his cheeks as he clutched his bag, in which he has a small valentine chocolate box. He had bought it yesterday at a chocolate stand, while he was shopping for his mother.

Kaa-san wanted some groceries, since his father will be coming home. He hopes that he won't need to see the sick love he showers his mother with... Tsuna shuddered.

While he was heading to the next shop he saw a few girls around a chocolate stand, talking, more likely chirping, about buying the chocolate for their crush. An immediate thought crossed his mind about giving some chocolate for Kyoko-chan. But, since he's dame, he just had enough money for a really tiny pink box of chocolates with a small red ribbon.

Tsuna smiled lightly, blush darkening of the thought of confessing his love to Kyoko. After a lot of fighting with his mind, he finally decided that he will confess to her on the Valentine's day.

And today is the day when he will finally confess.

Tsuna happily sped his pace, mind light from the thought about it. Maybe she will even return his love, which is highly impossible, but after everything that happened; the Vongola trials, the fights, even the future fight with Byakuran, he believes that Kyoko might like him and she might accept his confession.

Yeah... that would be great.

* * *

Clutching the small box, Tsuna nervously waited on the roof top of his school. He asked Kyoko if she could meet him here after the class. She happily said that she will be there.

So, here he is; nervous with the small box behind his back.

Shaky sigh left his lips, feeling very nervous about this. The nagging feeling in the back of his head is not helping very much too, but he choosed to ignore it for now.

The door to the roof creaked open and Kyoko, the ever so beautiful girl, went out with an angelic smile on her face.

Tsuna found himself blushing when she approached him with the never changing smile.

"Hello Tsuna-kun." Even her voice is angelic, and the way she spoke his name makes Tsuna's cheeks feel hot as he shifted his gaze to the ground, tightening his grip on the chocolates.

"H-Hello, K-Kyoko-chan." He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he felt her gaze on him.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" she asked, light brown eyes shining in the daylight.

"W-Well...u-um..." Tsuna's dictionary failed. Epically.

But she didn't seem to mind his stuttering, since she was still smiling with that beautiful smile.

Kyoko-chan... I love you. That was what he wanted to tell her everytime he saw her, everytime she had that smile on her face. He can't hold his feelings that he locked inside his heart anymore. It's just too much for him to take, and if he doesn't tell her how he feels right now, he will go insane for sure.

"I-I... "

"Tsuna-kun you don't need to push yourself, if you don't want to tell me." But he wants to, he needs to tell her.

He looked up to see her expression, finding the same smile on her angelic face.

Why she has to be like an angel?

Tsuna quickly shifted his gaze back to the ground and dark blush painted his face, feeling the pure determination within him to tell her, while his bangs hid his eyes from being seen.

"I-I... K-Kyoko-chan ..I.. I-I l-love y-you." He said with a shaky voice as he passed the pink box of chocolates to her.

He said it. He finally said it...

And now that he did, he felt a huge weight lifted from his soul. Free.

Finally...

But, Kyoko-chan didn't say anything, could she be suprised..? Or worse.. being disgusted?

Tsuna shyly raised his head, suddenly being unable to look into her eyes. Why wasn't his body listening to him? His head felt heavier than before, like someone or something didn't want him to see what look Kyoko has.

Against his mind's and body's protest, Tsuna raised his head higher, glancing from her neck to her lightly parted lips and then to her eyes. Tsuna blinked, knowing that he still had that foolish blush on his cheeks and he got surprised by her look.

It was blank... really blank. The sweet smile that Tsuna loves so much vanished from her face in a matter of seconds and it got replaced by a blank stare that didn't suit Kyoko-chan at all.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" he asked, worried if he said something wrong besides the confession. Her lips formed into something that looked like a frown, that Tsuna would never expect on Kyoko's always bright face.

"Sawada-san." Tsuna blinked, eyebrows furrowing as his blush disappeared. Last time she called him like that was when Tsuna for the first time talked with her.

"Y-Yeah..?" he asked uncertain, feeling a headache creeping up on him at this whole awkward situation.

"Listen.. it's very nice of you to say that, but I don't like you in that way and, well... I may never do, truthfully." Tsunayoshi could feel his heart break into pieces already, as she said those breaking words in a gentle voice. "B-But... we can be friends right-" He didn't want her to continue.

He didn't want her to speak about it, because he wanted to forget. He knew that girls didn't find him attractive, because he's Dame-Tsuna and he screws up everything. She didn't need to tell him this because he already knows. Who would love a boy, who no other person would ever dare to go out with?

Certainly not the most popular and beautiful girl for the matter.

"A-Ah.. I-I see... I-I'm s-sorry for t-taking your t-time." His chest burned and Tsuna hid his eyes behind his bangs once more as he retreated his hand that was holding the small box of chocolates in a loose hold back to his side.

Kyoko smiled at him lightly, she was probably feeling disgusted that such a loser like him confessed to her.

"I-I will g-go then. B-Bye... " Tsuna didn't wait for her to say anything more, he immediately left the roof in a hurry, leaving the orange-haired girl alone.

Kyoko sighed softly, "I'm sorry... but it had to be done, Sawada-san."

* * *

When Tsuna left the roof he started to run through the hallways, hot tears forming at the corners of his brown eyes while he kept hearing those words in his head over and over again until it gave him a headache.

He just couldn't take it. He couldn't. Kyoko has proved to him that nobody likes him and that nobody ever will. The prettiest girl in school rejecting you and telling you in your face that she will never like you in that way!

It was a big blow to his confidence and pride that he isn't sure if he wants to go back to school and see her ever again.

It just hurts too much even when he thinks about her. He knew that there was a big chance of her rejecting him, but why does it hurt so much?

It feels like someone is ripping your heart apart.

Tears streamed down his face as he sped up his pace even more, running out from the school yard and onto the road. He had enough,

He will never try to fall in love again, because love hurts.

And his life hurts enough, for another wave of pain that will just break the pieces of his broken heart to another smaller pieces.

Tsuna bent over as he tried to catch his breath, tears falling to the ground in the process, creating small wet dots on the asphalt. After he regained his breathing to normal, he slowly started pacing home while he wiped the tears away. He doesn't need to worry his mother, not when Iemitsu is coming home.

He will be probably ignored either way, since they will be caught in their own moment. It's not that he hates it or anything like that, he wishes for them to have some deserved time together.

He just doesn't want to ruin his mother's happy mood with his problems.

He can take of himself, even though people think he's nothing but a loser. Which is not so wrong.

Tsuna sniffled lightly as he sped up his pace a bit, seeing the sight of his house in the distance. He will greet his parents, eat the meal and he will go to his room, where he can cry his heart out until he falls asleep.

That's what he's planning to do and that's what he will do. Nothing else matters anymore...

Tsuna quietly opened the door and he stepped inside. Giggling and laughter could be heard from the kitchen and Tsuna had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from throwing up when he paced to the sounds.

"Iemitsu! Stop already." Nana giggled as her husband held her on his lap, nuzzling her neck.

"My sweet Nana! I missed you so much!" Iemitsu said with tears of waterfalls flowing down his cheeks.

Tsuna could feel himself very close to throwing up right here, right now. This is the worst day ever.

"Tsu-kun! You're already home? How was school?" the brown-haired woman asked cheerfully her son, who flinched lightly at what happend in school.

"A-Ah.. s-school was g-good." He said, not even convincing himself with the answer. But his parents were too deep in their little moment, for what he was glad for.

"That's great my tuna-fish!"

"Y-Yeah... "

The brunet could only sweatdrop when his idiotic father started to tickle his very own mother, who started giggling.

Reason why he hates going home when Iemitsu comes back from Italy.

From Italy...

And his mother doesn't even know where he works and as what he works, because she's very oblivious when it comes to things like this, about Iemitsu.

Tsuna doesn't even understand why his mother married him, of all people why Iemitsu.

_Why him? _

Iemitsu just made his life... meaningless. He doesn't have any say in his own life, because Iemitsu is working in a mafia.

As a CEDEF leader to the strongest mafia famiglia in the whole world, Vongola Famiglia.

And because of it, -and thanks to someone who killed Nono's sons- he is the next Vongola Decimo.

_And he hates it._

"I-I'm going to my room." The teen said to particularly no one, since his parents were busied with themselves.

The young teen made his way upstairs, while the giggling downstairs made his head spin as the sounds continued.

Sigh left his lips, when Tsuna finally arrived to his room. He silently opened the door and he went inside, locking the door behind him.

They don't need to know that... he got rejected.

Rudely.

Tears pricked the corners of the teen's eyes as his heart throbbed at the thought. Sadness and sorrow slowly clouded his very being as he curled himself into a ball on the bed.

Soon enough, sobs rocked through his body as the pictures of Kyoko played in his head again and again like a broken record. Even the memories of her played in his head, the smiling, the laughter and his heart painfully hammered against his chest at every single memory. But the rejection that happened this morning affected him the most.

No one will ever like him! No one!

He replayed this in his head over and over again, because he thought it was the truth and his chest hurt painfully everytime he said it. Tears cascaded down his reddened cheeks as he hugged the pillow tightly, searching for some kind of comfort from it.

_This is the worst day ever... _

* * *

Hiccups left his lips after some time, while he sat on his bed, leaning against the wall. The sadness just got worser... and for the brunet it wasn't good, because the heart breaking feeling never left him when the smiling picture of his long crush, even love, entered his mind.

'It hurts so much... ' Tsuna sniffled, burying his head into the pillow.

He was crying like this for hours already and still he couldn't shake off this horrible feeling of being heart-broken.

The brunet thought that after he cries his heart out everything will be fine, but it isn't.

Well, look at him? Hours have passed already and he is still crying his eyes out.

Why did this have to happen? Why to him? Is he such a loser that he doesn't deserve anything?

Could it be the reason for what he can't have any say in his life?

Tsunayoshi sobbed, he felt sick from everyting. Sick that he has to be in the mafia, sick that he is bullied by everyone, sick that after finally finding the courage to say his feeling to his long crush he got rejected.

What's more?

His whole life is meaningless, his existence is nothing.

_He is nothing._

Tsuna sobbed loudly, feeling another wave of sorrow wash over him as more tears flowed down his tear-stricken face. His chest hurts from crying so much and he almost choke on every breath he took in.

The teen buried his tear-stricken face to his pillow again and he tightened his hold on it as hiccups and sobs rocked through his body . He continued crying, not realizing that his ring glowed an orange color and soon enough orange flames appeared before the boy's bed, slowly materializing a person that could be no other than Vongola Primo.

Golden-blond hair shaped in the same way as Tsuna's, only better looking at him, narrow amber eyes, almost-perfect sharp nose, shapely oval face. Truly a perfect picture of a god.

Tsunayoshi was too busy with crying into his already wet pillow, because of he didn't notice another presence in the room. Amber eyes swiftly looked over the sobbing teen and he called out softly.

"Decimo?"

Tsuna's head immediately snapped up at the familiar voice and nickname. He blinked few times, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him or if there really was Vongola Primo standing in front of him.

"P-Primo...? " He whispered unknowingly and he quickly started to wipe the tears that still fell from his eyes away. He really didn't want Primo to see him cry like a little baby.

"I-Is there.. s-something you n-need?" His voice cracked and Giotto stepped closer to the bed.

"Decimo, did something happen? I felt emotional vibes coming from the ring." Giotto's eyes rested on the teen's tear-stricken face, which made Tsuna feel uncomfortable under the Primo's eyes-piercing gaze.

"N-No... n-nothing happened."

"_Decimo,_" Giotto said sternly and the brunet flinched "you know that is not true. If nothing happened then why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"I-It's r-really n-nothing... s-something just g-got into my e-eye." Giotto sighed as Tsunayoshi said another lie. The brunet wasn't even convincing himself with it, moreover The Founder of The Vongola.

"Decimo, " Primo started softly as he sat on the bed, in front of the teen, " maybe you don't want me to know, but I know that's not true. Don't lie to me, I want to help you." Tsuna tightened his grip on the soft pillow and he pulled it closer to his chest as he buried his face in it, breaking eye contact with the blond. He really didn't want to tell his problems to Primo.

It would be rude. It's not like Primo, The Founder of The Vongola, The Greatest Sky in the whole history, would care about a loser like him. His own father doesn't care, his mom is oblivious and his friends...

Well, he doesn't want to bother them with his little crush break-down.

"Decimo."

"I-It's n-nothing...I-"

Tsuna was about to say something more, when suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer against a lean, firm chest.

"It doesn't seem like nothing Decimo. Do you want to talk about it with me?" a liquid, tender voice entered his ears as Giotto made himself comfortable on the bed and Tsuna hesitantly wrapped his arms around Giotto's chest as slowly, but surely, new tears found it's way to his eyes.

"S-She... r-re-rejected... m-me..." the brunet croaked out, sobbing into the man's chest. Giotto gently pressed Tsuna closer to him as he placed his hand on the brown mop of hair and he gently started petting it.

"Do you want to share with me, who it was?" The blond asked as he continued petting the other, who tensed at the touch, but after awhile eased up.

"..."

"If you don't want to, it's fine. I just-" Giotto got interrupted by Tsuna burring deeper into his chest as he said in a mere whisper "K-Kyoko... "

Amber eyes narrowed at the familiar name. So it was Sasagawa Kyoko.

Sasagawa Kyoko is a nice, fine girl, but Giotto hates her.

She stole his Tsunayoshi.

Yes, his.

The first time Giotto met Tsunayoshi inside Decimo's Cloud guardian's weapon, he felt a strange jingle inside his soul that urget him to watch this boy. From that first meeting Giotto continued watching Tsunayoshi's every move and he found himself falling in love with him.

It was really strange how he fell for the brunet so easily, than when he fell for his fiancée back in the past. Giotto really loved her, but what he felt for the brunet now, was something much more bigger and the more he wasn't with him the more the urge to go see him become. He never thought that you can love someone so much as he loves Tsunayoshi.

But...

Giotto didn't show any of his feelings to the brunet when they met again at the Inheritance Succession, because Tsunayoshi loved that girl. And the first time he saw them both together, Giotto felt an unbearable hatred to the orange-haired girl.

Sasagawa Kyoko.

A very beautiful lady that every man fell for. Even his Tsunayoshi.

He couldn't bear it, how Tsuna blushed around her or how he cared for the girl. It made Giotto mad.

But, even though Giotto wanted to be with him, he knew that Tsunayoshi probably wouldn't even like to be with a man, so he locked his feelings for him deep inside his heart, so that the brunet could be happy with his loved one.

Yet, even after he locked his feelings for him; when Tsunayoshi said that she rejected him, he felt distributingly happy. He doesn't know why, he just felt happy.

Tsuna sobbed into the fabric, making Giotto snap out from his thoughts and look down at him with a knowing smile.

"... I-I.. l-loved h-her! I-I r-really d-did!" he sobbed out as tears flowed down his reddened cheeks. Giotto gently rubbed his back in a comforting manner as the brunet continued sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh... Decimo." Giotto hushed, bringing the brunet closer to him as he wrapped the teen into his cloak. Tsunayoshi was feeling so cold... Giotto feared that he already catched a cold.

Tsuna continued sobbing, feeling oddly warm inside at Primo's appearance. It felt nice to have someone by your side when you are down. Oddly enough, the blond-haired man felt the same.

Sad to say, the moment didn't last long.

What Tsunayoshi said next shooked the core of Giotto's being.

"N-No o-one will e-ever l-like me! N-No one! I-I'm a pathetic l-loser t-than everyone h-hates!" The teen cried out and when Giotto was about to say to him that's not true, Tsuna yelled something that very much shook the core of his_ soul_.

"_I'm nothing!_"

That horrible word made Giotto's patience snap.

He swiftly grabbed the other's chin and he forced the brunet to meet eyes. Tsuna flinched as the fingers that were holding his chin in already tight grip, tightened even more and he fearfully looked up to Giotto's gentle gaze, knowing that tears still fell from his eyes.

"You are not a pathetic loser Decimo, nor you are nothing. You're Sawada Tsunayoshi, a sweet, gentle person with kind heart. So please don't say such things to yourself... " the blond said, his tone of voice came out as if he was begging him "it pains me to see you like this."

Giotto embraced the brunet once more, stunning Tsuna a bit. He shyly wrapped his arms around the older male's chest as he closed his eyes, his lungs filling with the blond's smell that was calming him down but at the same time it made him a little bit restless.

His warm body pressed against his gave him a sense of being protected and loved. It was strange, because he was never this close to anyone for a long time. The last time he received this kind of act was from his mom, but there this feeling lacked.

_A lot._

Maybe because Iemitsu came home and he was feeling sick, hence his mother wanted to be with Iemitsu –though Tsuna didn't mind that- not with her son that she will see everyday.

Rain slowly started to pour outside and with the rain came the thunder that roared out in it's fury.

Strangely enough... none of them noticed it, as long as they were close like this, nothing else mattered.

* * *

Tsunayoshi stopped crying for a while, yet Giotto still held him that way. The calm beating of The Founder's heart eased the brunet down. He could listen to Giotto's heartbeat all day and he wouldn't get bored of it. It's just so luling...

Then a sudden realization kicked in and Tsuna jerked in Giotto's hold which made the blond shift his gaze to him.

"Something wrong Decimo?" Giotto asked, but he didn't expected Tsuna to raise his head to meet his eyes with another round of tears for some unknown reason.

"I-I'm... r-really.. s-sorry... I-I'm such... a u-useless.. p-person.. " Crystal tears fell from the brunet's chocolate eyes and Giotto had to close his eyes as he hugged the teen once more. If he didn't look away in that very time from the tear-stricken face the brunet had, he would lose his self-control for sure.

Which wouldn't do any good for Tsunayoshi. His head is in mess right now, Giotto just can't confess to him out of nowhere even if he wanted to. What more, if Giotto loses his cool, than it would end with Tsunayoshi hating him.

That Primo wouldn't be able to bear with. He loves the brunet too much to just lose him for his own stupid mistake.

"You're not a useless person."

"B-But... I-I am... " Tsuna sniffled and he raised his head. Feeling the light pressure lift from his chest, Giotto too raised his head to look at Tsuna in question.

Bad move.

Giotto could feel his cheeks getting hot as Tsuna looked at him with those big adorable chocolate eyes of his, filled with tears, face flushed red and pink lips slightly parted.

_God_...

"P-Primo..?" Tsuna asked in a soft, adorable voice as he tilted his head to side, blinking cutely at him in question.

_That _was all it took for his self-control to finally break.

Swiftly grabbing the small shoulders, Giotto crashed his lips with Tsuna's without saying any other word. Tsuna's eyes widened, his blush darkening as he clutched the man's shoulders. The brunet really didn't expect this to happen as he closed his eyes tightly, feeling Giotto pressing their lips together more closer.

Feeling something soft, wet and velvety trace his lower lip, Tsuna tilted his head back a little as evident sudden gasp left his lips, parting them in the process without his intention. Giotto took the advantage to deepen the kiss and slipped his tounge inside, pulling Tsuna into another kiss but more passionate and forceful one.

Tsuna couldn't do anything but enjoy the sensations he was given. He never kissed anyone and he was never in his life kissed this passionate, it was strange but he must admit that he doesn't dislike it. Giotto pressed their lips more harder, resulting for them to fall backwards on the bed with a soft thud, with Giotto on the top and Tsuna underneath him. The Founder pressed one of his legs between Tsuna's, pinning him down as he let his tongue wander, tasting every bit he could reach.

Giotto enjoyed the warmth the brunet's cavern had as he explored even deeper. The Decimo's body temperature was slightly higher than usual, which means he must be having a light fever but it made the kiss more better for him. He felt small arms circle around his neck and Giotto sighted inwardly in happiness.

_Finally_.

He was restraining himself for so long and now he can finally let his feelings flow, showing them to the sweet brunet that he loves so much.

Though this moment didn't last long.

When Tsuna felt that his shirt was raised and something ghosted up under it, he finally figured out what was happening.

_They were kissing_.

_He and Primo_.

Brown eyes snapped open from it's dazed state and he gasped, breaking the kiss as the realization kicked in and he quickly kicked Giotto in the gut. Taking the advantage of Giotto bending over, holding his stomach, Tsuna scrambled away from the blond, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths disappearing in the air as he held his mouth with both hands, staring at the First Vongola with wide eyes.

Giotto groaned as he rubbed his stomach a bit "W-What..." he asked slowly. Tsunayoshi's kick was hard, he never thought that the sweet brunet would kick him like this.

_A:/N: Giotto is such a naive person. Don_'_t you think? _

Giotto lifted his head up slowly, groaning but still managing to look at the shocked Tsuna with one eye closed shut "Ah... w-what was that for?" he asked again, pain slowly sustaining.

Tsuna was too shocked or too terrified to answer the question, so Giotto slowly crawled closer to him and he sat down, placing one hand behind his back.

"Decimo?" Tsuna still didn't respond, so Giotto opted to slowly touch the youth's tigh.

The lighting stroke again.

That was all it took for the brunet to snap out of his shock and almost slap Giotto if he didn't catch his hand in time.

"L-Let g-go!" Tsuna yelled, trying to release his hand from the tight grip but unsucceed to do so. Taking the advantage of Tsuna being distracted, Giotto brought his arm from behind his back, clutching something in it and he opened it for Tsuna to reveal a small heart shaped box.

Tsuna stopped his struggling and he stared with slightly wide, watery eyes at the box in the blond's hand.

"I know that this is not the best time to say this, but... I love you Tsunayoshi." Tsuna stared at Giotto with wide tearful eyes, shocked by the words Giotto just said with no embarrassment behind them.

He loves him?

The First smiled and he released the small delicate hand, letting his hand fall back on his lap. Tsunayoshi still pretty shocked by this whole moment blushed at the charming smile and his gaze unintentionally fell back to the little box.

Primo just confessed his love to him.

_Him_?

"..U-um... r-really..?" he asked softly, not sounding convinced. Giotto smiled at him once more and he grabbed one of his hands, planting a light kiss on it.

"I wouldn't lie to you. I love you very much." He repeated those three magical words again, sending the brunet a warm smile. Tsuna flushed dark red as his heart started beating faster than normal.

Primo really loves him... he can't believe it. He got rejected and confessed on the same day?

Odd.

"Listen Decimo. I know that you don't like me in that way, so it's fine. I just wanted you to know that I love you. That there is someone that likes you." Giotto said in light, sad voice as he turned his face away from him and Tsuna's heart painfully throbbed at the thought of him leaving.

"P-Primo... d-don't go." The man's head shot back to him at his plea, waiting for him to speak. Blushing furiously, Tsuna hid his eyes behind his chocolate-colored bangs as he shyly grabbed the small red box of chocolates and he lunged himself on the blond.

"Decimo..?" Giotto asked softly, worried that he did something wrong.

"I-I... I..I-I l-love y-you too." Giotto's amber eyes widened in friction as the small, tender voice whispered the three words he longed for. He wrapped his arms around the brunet's slim waist, pulling him closer to him as he felt happy tears prick the corners of his eyes, his heart beating faster from the happy feeling of being accepted.

"Then, could you call me Giotto from now on? If you don't mind Decimo." The blond asked, feeling excited to hear the angelic voice of his love say his name. It will be the first time after so many years after all.

"O-Okay...G-Giotto." Giotto smiled warmly, embracing the brunet lovingly whilst made Tsuna's flush turn even darker color.

"Y-You can call me Tsuna or T-Tsunayoshi. Since I call you G-Giotto."

"Tsunayoshi." He liked it how his love's name rolled of his tongue, it felt nice. Tsuna shifted in his embrace, turning his head to lock eyes with Giotto.

"S-So...a-are we...u-um.. " Tsuna dictionary died. He didn't know what to say, as to how call their relationship. Are they boyfriends? Or is Tsuna a girlfriend when two males are dating? He seriously had no idea.

Giotto chuckled as if he knew what the brunet wanted to ask and he decided to help him. "We are lovers from now on." Seeing the darkening blushing face of his little lover, Giotto leaned closer to him, gently kissing him on lips.

Tsuna closed his eyes, shyly kissing him back as he felt pure love pour from the small contact. After a while of light kissing Giotto pulled away, smiling lovingly at his little brunet.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

And later that day they did something more intimate than small innocent kisses.

* * *

A:/N: *squeals* So cuute~ Hope you like it~!


End file.
